The 1987 Street Fighter Game
'''The 1987 Street Fighter Game '''is the third episode of The Game Masters. Plot Sanford Nerdington was coming home from work and notices that his son, Ned's Xbox 360 has a blinking light and after entering the code to get in and so did the other Soaring Eagles. Princess Pixel explains to them that the Power Orb for the 1987 Street Fighter game was found in the Capcom Universe but M. Bison has stolen it. She tells them that there is tournament being held there but the Soaring Eagles aren't allowed to bring their weapons with them. Richard tells the princess that they all had hand-to-hand combat skills since they were kids which made her sigh in relief. After using the Telewarper to enter the Street Fighter section in the Capcom Universe. As they got here they begin to notice that their is a tournament holding and the trophy has the Power Orb inside. After signing in for the tournament, they begin to face the Street Fighters who are willing to help the Soaring Eagles obtain the Power Orb. First, Sanford faced Ryu in a series of fighting, but when things are going so smoothly, he was able to trip over Ryu and made it to the second round. As the Soaring eagles made their way to the second round but unfortunately some lost. They keep fighting their way to the finals until Sanford was the one to face M. Bison who's revealing to use the Power Orb so he can read the player's minds and defeat them in difficult battles and then, they will reject the Street Fighter games. So as Sanford fought Bison with his strength, he was able to win the tournament and retrieve the Power Orb and fix the 1987 Street Fighter game. Princess Pixel came by and thanked them for fixing the game. Ryu and the other Street Fighters on the other hand were very happy now that they all fought the Soaring Eagles and because of this, Ryu said that the Capcom Universe is now open to them and they and the Master Video Gamers can come here at anytime they want. After exiting the Video Game Universe, Sanford begins to tell his son, Ned that he won the tournament and asked if Ned wanted to go to the Capcom Universe. Ned denied the offer saying that he has got to do his homework on history. Trivia * The music that's playing in the background during a montage of the Soaring Eagles fighting their way in the tournament is a mix between Eye Of The Tiger and Push It To The Limit. * This is the first time that a video game villain isn't using the Power Orb to fight with. * Richard, Lance, Ralph and William lost in the second round. * Fred, Frank, Nick and Sam lost in the third round. * Albert and George lost in the fourth round. * Sanford is the only one who won the tournament. * The following Street Fighters other than M. Bison who are in this episode are: Ryu, Zangief, Ken Masters, Guile, Thunder Hawk, Blanka, Chun-Li, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Fei Long, Sagat and Edmond Honda. Category:Episodes